<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a reflection of mechanical humanity by rinnosgen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447287">a reflection of mechanical humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen'>rinnosgen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人類的感傷，人類的孤寂，人類的狡詐，人類的脆弱，要是一次把全部的人性對Dorothy傾訴，Dorothy的系統肯定會超過負載。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a reflection of mechanical humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>今年7月所作。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「妳看起來總是好緊繃，honey。」</p>
<p>身邊的Dorothy臥在床上雙手支撐下巴，由上而下的注視平躺的Jill。</p>
<p>「有嗎？」</p>
<p>「有啊。妳知道緊繃的時候做點什麼能夠放鬆嗎？」</p>
<p>她用手輕輕點著Jill糾結的眉宇，瞇起眼，語帶暗示。</p>
<p>「我沒興趣。」</p>
<p>Jill推開她的手，接著打了一個呵欠。</p>
<p>也許她是時常緊繃，不過此刻她更在乎自己究竟能否睡上一頓好覺，而Dorothy的到來便是為了確保這一點。自從<em>那一日</em>之後，Dorothy時不時會至Jill家留宿。</p>
<p>為的既非公事，亦非私情，單純為了抱抱。</p>
<p>抱抱，好吧，這應該包含了些許私情，但Jill並不討厭。</p>
<p>至少，她已經越來越習慣Dorothy的陪伴，她們的獨處不再是初次的夜晚那般彆扭。</p>
<p>能與Fore以外的對象同床共枕事實上還挺不賴。</p>
<p>Dorothy抱起來溫暖又柔軟，她不會亂動，也不會打呼，身上總是有一股淡淡的香味。除去愛講一堆有的沒有的下流話，以及毫不含蓄的調情，Jill實在無可挑剔。</p>
<p>Dorothy是可愛的，令人心安的朋友。何況Jill喜歡她那張貓咪似的臉，還有那雙像寶石閃閃發亮的眼。</p>
<p>假如距離夠近，她能在Dorothy眼裡看見自己。</p>
<p>「妳確定嗎？試過的人都說很有效。」</p>
<p>「那是因為他們本來就有那個念頭。」</p>
<p>「所以妳完全沒有那個念頭？」</p>
<p>Dorothy蹭向Jill，好奇的眨眨眼。</p>
<p>「我有時候會出現那個念頭，但不是現在。」</p>
<p>「沒關係，我只要知道妳會有那個念頭就好了，因為這表示我還有說服妳的機會。」</p>
<p>「妳想得美。」</p>
<p>「有夢最美。」</p>
<p>Dorothy邊說邊抱住Jill手臂，似乎一點都不在乎Jill給她的溫度差。</p>
<p>Dorothy總是這樣，以這種語氣和態度跟她對話，久而久之，Jill再也搞不清楚Dorothy的心意了。</p>
<p>她們之間大概有一條壁壘分明的界線，那是跨越了人類與機器人的差異，一個複雜的地帶。</p>
<p>Jill用冷漠及疏離來掩飾一項事實──她或許比她所預想的要喜歡Dorothy更多，更多。</p>
<p>既然這樣子的不坦誠是她的真實，那麼Dorothy的呢？</p>
<p>在她挑逗的言語和曖昧的態度所冶煉的機械假面底下隱藏的到底是一顆怎麼樣的真心。</p>
<p>「現在妳則是看起來很困擾了，honey。」</p>
<p>造成Jill困擾的主因擔憂的看著她。</p>
<p>覺得好像在哪一部喜劇中看過類似情節，Jill自嘲的笑了一聲。</p>
<p>喜劇的結尾通常是皆大歡喜的收成，她們也可以擁有那種結局嗎？</p>
<p>「只是累了。我們睡吧。」</p>
<p>她很快的起身關燈，再躺回被窩，想把事情就這麼帶過去。</p>
<p>「可是我想知道妳在想什麼。」</p>
<p>Dorothy打開一旁的小夜燈，跟著躺到Jill身邊。</p>
<p>「Honey。」</p>
<p>她靠向Jill，小小的鼻尖和Jill的相碰。Jill在Dorothy閃爍的紅色瞳孔內瞧見自己愁眉苦臉的倒影。</p>
<p>Dorothy曾說過，Lilim看萬物的方式與人類不同。此刻的她在Dorothy眼裡是什麼模樣呢？Lilim能判讀人類的情緒，然而Lilim能明瞭這些情緒背後的涵義嗎？</p>
<p>Jill是清楚的，在這種時候把Dorothy當作機器人看待是一項何等狡猾的逃避方式，可要不這麼做，她便要感覺無法負荷。</p>
<p>人類的感傷，人類的孤寂，人類的狡詐，人類的脆弱，要是一次把全部的人性對Dorothy傾訴，Dorothy的系統肯定會超過負載。</p>
<p>Jill需要Dorothy，完整的Dorothy，而不是被她的怯弱毀壞的Dorothy。</p>
<p>雖然Dorothy的職業讓她見識過不少事物，但Jill明白，Dorothy是純真的存在，如同她的雙目，澄澈炫目，為她帶來一道光芒。</p>
<p>「我也想知道妳在想什麼，Dorothy。」</p>
<p>聽完Jill的回應，Dorothy露出溫柔的微笑。她挨近Jill，製造出一個彷彿是要接吻的假象。</p>
<p>Jill於心裡告訴自己，假如Dorothy真的吻了她，那麼她不會拒絕Dorothy。</p>
<p>「我在想我是不是不斷傷著妳的心。」</p>
<p>「為什麼？」</p>
<p>「因為我們獨處時，妳常常看起來好像快要哭出來了。」</p>
<p>Dorothy低聲說。她的手撫上Jill有些冰涼的面頰。</p>
<p>「我在想妳為什麼下班後，失去吧檯的保護，卸下酒保的外殼之後，就會變得悲傷。如果讓妳悲傷的人是其他人，我想我會有點釋懷，可是同時有點孤單。又或者，讓妳悲傷的人是我，我想我會有點得意，可是同時有點難過。」</p>
<p>她替Jill抹去不停淌下的淚滴，接續說。</p>
<p>「我知道這些情緒，這些感受十分違背機器人的常理，但是我的得意是由於我察覺了妳在意我，我的難過是由於我捨不得妳。」</p>
<p>Dorothy瞇起眼，稍微思考了一下。</p>
<p>「結論是，我在想妳，Jill，我一直都在想妳。」</p>
<p>夜燈的光線使Dorothy看上去臉頰紅通通的。真傻，明明Lilim是不可能臉紅的，Jill卻因為心情和燈光產生了這樣的錯覺。</p>
<p>「然後，我現在想著要吻妳。」</p>
<p>「真巧，我也是。」</p>
<p>Jill說。</p>
<p>Dorothy湊近的剎那，Jill看見了她烙印在Dorothy眼內的形影。</p>
<p>這時她才忽然意識到，Dorothy一定同樣的在她眼中望見了自己。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>